


Cloudless Blue

by Cali_se



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Longing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frolijah and Seanwise share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloudless Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notabluemaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notabluemaia/gifts).



> Set during filming of LOTR, this blurs the lines between RP and FP -- it's a Frolijah/Seanwise! Written as a birthday gift back in 2006.

The skeleton leaves lie like gossamer and lace upon the woodland floor. Against a tall tree a young man stands, clothed in cambric and velvet, peeping out through ebony curls, aware of everyone and everything around him. Cropped breeches skim slim yet strong and shapely calves, and hairy hobbit feet stamp against the ground as he tries to coax some warmth back into his bones. 

The sky above his head is a clear canopy of cloudless blue; the air lies still and cold against his cheek. 

Sensing gentle eyes upon him, he slowly turns to meet the gaze of his beholder - and, once again, beauty is triumphant in her quest to find a captive heart. His smile starts with a small spark that sets light to his eyes and bursts into a dazzling flame. The observer feels the answering fire in his belly, the desire in his heart, and flushes with the intensity of his longing.

But he cannot look away. 

And the observed does not ask it but, instead, keeps his gaze steady and bold, until the heat of it burns through all pretence that this is not real. That this is not truth.

That this is not love.


End file.
